1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to personal alarms and more particularly pertains to a new alarm device for warding off an imminent attack by generating loud warning sounds and generating attention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of personal alarms is known in the prior art. More specifically, personal alarms heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,411; U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,386; U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,188; U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,462; U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,079; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 374,668.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new alarm device. The inventive device includes a housing including a front wall, a back wall, a pair of side walls and a pair of end walls and designed for securely coupling to a user; a first sound generating device is coupled within the housing and is operationally coupled to a first such that the first sound generating device produces a first sound when the first switch is actuated; a second sound generating device is coupled within the housing operationally coupled to a second switch such that the second sound generating device produces a second sound when the second switch is actuated; and a power source is operationally coupled to the first switch and the second switch such that the power supply provides power to the first sound generating device and the second sound generating device when the first switch and the second switch are actuated.
In these respects, the alarm device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of warding off an imminent attack by generating loud warning sounds and generating attention.